Apples
by Shynah
Summary: They came at midnight, Even now it sounds cliché, and they changed our world as we knew it. I didn't really care until me and my friends became a part of it. We sealed our fates .. I sealed mine with an apple. Pokémon into real world story.
1. How it came to be

"_Every man dies.__ Not every man lives"_

William Wallace

**Chapter One**

**How it came to be**

_**Day one**_, 1st of January 2009, 00:00 Midnight (Dutch time)

Our world as we know it came to an end at 20th of September, 2010 at exactly midnight, I know it sounds incredibly clichè .. we all thought that.

But at that exact moment scientists all over the world talked about "Black holes" and "Inter-galactic matter transportation" and lots and lots of "unexplainable earthquakes" for at that moment a roar sounded, heard all over the world, like thunder before the lightning and then the ground shook with such an enormous force that it was a miracle that the only damage were some cars and trees and after the 'earthquake' came the purple flash followed by silence.

Then Hell got loose of its chains as roars, squeaks and other sounds emitted from around us.

That night one third of the world population died, most cities were annihilated and several leaders of countries weren never found.

All because of _them._

They appeared that night, no one had ever heard of them, they looked like aliens and some like animals, reptiles and even humans.

But they weren't, they were weird, alien, unknown.

I didn't _hate_ them, they killed none of my family, we had a very small one for that fact just me and my parents, one aunt and my grandparents. But we were a small minority for those without losses were with less that those with. Whole families were wiped out, some small countries were now without any living people in it.

It was choas that first day.

_**Day Two**__**, **_2nd of January 2009

The army came, with food and supplies as they made a _wall _around the non-destroyed parts of Rotterdam, they did this to Den Haag and Amsterdam too because of them being important.

The army also spread words of the creatures we could see flying above us and some said that soon we would have to go back to our normal lives, I scowled at that.

The television screens only showed the news from several Europian countries and the United States that were using every minute of the day to talk about this chaos, me and other teens and some smaller children were bored out of our minds because this would obviously be another adult-only problem.

_**Day Three**__**, **_3d of January 2009

They had more information now, they send some tanks towards one of the 'Hot-Spots' with the creatures, we saw them live that day, they were weird and came in almost every colour.

Some had flaming limbs, others looked like they were plants and others looked completely alien to us. The none of the bigger creatures turned its big, yellow head and roared before yellow-orange sparks were appearing in its open mouth before a beam of yellow energie destroyed the tank and camera. Soon a game was formed 'Alien Killer' one of the players had to be the 'alien' and the others had to hind, Alien included, and the seeker had to find them all and point out who the alien was with the help of the 'normal' kids.

It was some weird version of hide-and-seek but it kept us from being bored, that and re-reading Harry Potter.

_**Day F**__**our, **_4th of January

I saw _them_, inside our walls, with our people.

They might think that we wouldn't notice them, hiding some sort of purple rat or brown bird under their jackets, or in their bags but we did.

Several of them were my friends, Daan Waterman for example actually _showed _me his while exclaiming "Look at it, it's so awesome and maybe it can do those _things _the others can too !"

I looked at the purple rat and scoothed away "it might kill you" I whispered.

"Do you want to die ?" I added.

Daan looked at me sceptically with a raised eyebrow "Do you ?"

But then an idea struck me "I want to see"

"What ?" he sounded confused.

"Where you got it of course, if it doesn't kill you even I might have a chance … right ?"

Daan looked thoughtfull for a moment before nodding "I guess, maybe others want to come too .. let's ask them" we quickly gathered our friends from school and clubs before making a plan.  
>Tomorrow we would go and see the creatures for ourselves.<p>

That night I prayed, hoping to survive the next day.

_**Day Five**__**, **_5th of January

It was Saturday now at nine o'clock, Daan and seven others were waiting for me at the wall surrounding our outer most parts of the city that wasn't destroyed.

"Finally" he sighed "What were you thinking, coming here barely in time"

I shrugged "I wanted to pack some snacks and drinks .. you know how great a hiker I am"

He sighed again before grunting a "Fine, let's go"

We walked for a good hour to what once was the part of the town around 'Kralingse Bos' a forest in Rotterdam.

I ate an apple while walking, they were my favorite fruit, and was chatting animately to one of my other friends named Joanne, a average-sized girl with long brown hair that _loved _horses, she couldn't shut up about them.

"And then Browny started whinnieing and then he reared and Mark managed to stay on him and then Browny suddenly started trotting and actually jumped over the hurdle .. it was so dreamy " she sighed whistfully, she also had a _huge _crush on Mark, someone from her horseriding-class .. but I still liked her.

When we entered the forest we all turned silent as we walked, we heard the strange cries, growls and grunts from around us untill we broke into a clearing.

Part of the once green clearing was turning yellow, others were black like a fire had raged there before being put out and several creatures were looking at us with an unreadable expression in their foreign eyes.

I saw several bird-like things coloured in shades of brown, purple-rat-like things with rather big teeth looked at us while hiding behind a similar brown-rat-like thing.

In the back stood a creature that stood out the most, it was higher than a metre and was red, it had lizard-like skin and angry blue eyes, then my eyes widened.

Its tail was one fire ! On freaking fire !

I let out a shaky breath I realized I was holding and stepped back towards Daan "was this one here then as well ?" he nodded "Stay away from that one .. it's tail is on fire and that's just freaky .. believe me" I nodded, trying to keep my uncertainty hidden from view.

He seemed pleased as he quickly let his purple-rat go and followed after it calling "Come on Peter try biting through that tree or something !"

I sighed, he named the thing Peter, after his dog whom he named after his rabbit.

The guy was nuts, or unique .. depends on how you see it.

I was watching the others run after various creatures while taking occasional bites from my apple, which was rather hard thanks to my braces, it appeared that the creature's personalities varied like their body's for example, a big white-dog like one with a grey-black horn-thingie on its head was looking from afar while a small orange fox-like one was happily cuddling with Joanne.

Then I felt it, the feeling of someone staring at you very _very _hard from behind you and I turned around, ready to fend of Daan with his "Look at Peter !" exclamations or Joanne ready to continue talking about Mark.

I wasn't.

It was the red lizard-dragon one staring at me from the shadows, flaming tail swishing in the slight breeze and another patch of scorched grass around the fire coming from its tail.

His gaze was fixated on the partially-eaten apple in my hands and I saw a slight trail of drool coming from its jaws as it stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Then I got annoyed and grabbed another apple from my pack and rolled it towards the lizard with a sigh, being _nice _could give me some extra credit from the lizard resulting in me _not _being scorched when he decides to kill us all .. I hope.

The lizard whipped its head towards the apple rolling towards it and grabbed it with its claws before throwing it up and catching it in its jaws with deadly grace and then started staring at me again. I shuddered and grabbed another apple which I rolled towards the creature, who in turn just snatched the thing from the grass and eating the red fruit like it was some kind of foreign meal made by the very best cooks from the world .. or something like that.

And with that move, just rolling apples towards the mysterious creature I might have sealed my fate, just like Daan, just like Joanne, just like about three million other people around the whole world.

We sealed our fates, together we sealed the fate of our planet.

I sealed mine with an apple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine.<br>I always wanted to do a 'Pokèmon to our wold' story so here it is, the short first chapter of 'Apples' which will be my second story in this universe. If you read Purple Glory you might know my tendancy to make it rather evil and have many hardships awaiting my characters, this one will be partially the same but on the other hand very different because of the characters, setting and customs.  
>The story first takes place in Rotterdam, a Dutch city, because I am Dutch and only know Dutch customs I chose this one .. they are speaking English though.<br>Just to clear some major things up:  
>1. There are lots of 'creatures, thingie, red-brown like .. you get the point' because they don't know they are pokèmon, pokèmon don't exist in OUR world, nor does the anime,games etc, for them they are the aliens, the creatures, the things.<br>2. Contrary to what the last few lines said this will no "Saving the world on my own" story, I despise those, so there are 3 million others that will 'seal their fate'  
>3. Pokèmon wiping out entire cities ? Imagine a Dragonite using Draco Mateor, now imagine multiple using it on New York ? New York will be ruined, EVERY single pokèmon suddenly finds itself in a foreign place, weird people and guns pointed at them ? They'll get scared and attack, resulting in a major killing-spree like thing, destorying lots of cities.<br>4. Why aren't the kids and stuff afraid ? Honestly ? I wouldn't care if my town would get invaded by Aliens, as long as I get my books, computer and horseriding and ofcourse my family and dog, the main characted has no reason to mourn, or be affraid because nothing has attacked her yet, besides curiousity killed the cat didn't it ?**_

_**Reviews are very much appreciated, flames less, and I hope you enjoyed it this far. Upcoming chapters will be longer.  
><strong>_


	2. How it began

"_Life is either a great adventure or nothing.__"_

Helen Keller

**Chapter Two**

**How it began**

_**Day Five, **__continuation_

Had I been smarter I would have noticed and ran away, had I been more observant I would have noticed the signs but I wasn't.

I was just like any other teenage girl, wanting to be like the heroines in movies, wanting to be special and end up getting the handsome (and in most cases) rich guy.

I was just like the others, wishing to have that _one _special chance thrown at you making you special, _unique _and happy.

As I rolled another apple I didn't notice that I sealed my fate, I honestly didn't.

It was like making small talk with the scary guy next to you in the bus, only those guys never have limbs on fire .. or have tails .. or scales.

As I bit into my own apple the creature rose to it's full height and walked towards me, tail flame burning bright as he stared at me before plopping down in front of me and then it actually started digging in my bag and grabbed another apple in its claws and once more devoured the delicious red fruit. I hastily stood up when reality hit me and to my fear the creature stood up as well and walked after me.

"Daan !" I yelled "Some help here ?"

Daan didn't respond, he was too busy praising his purple rat thingie so I yelled to the second easiest-to-spot person, Jordan.

"Jordan !" I yelled to the little red-haired girl who in reality was two years older than me "Help please .. It's following me !"

Jordan calmly walked to me before staring at the dragon-like creature with scary blue eyes that burned with .. something .. and ...

Nothing happened, the creature withstood Jordan's glare of death itself and grabbed my backpack in its claws before throwing it to yellow bag came down with a thud in front of my shoes. I relucantly picked it up and swung it over my shoulders, when Daan saw me doing this he grabbed Peter and nearly ran towards me "Do you want to go already ?" he asked, his voice curious. I nodded and after fifteen minutes the rest of us were ready to go too, I spotted some others pushing smaller creatures under their coats, others even put them in their own backpacks (Apparently I wasn't the only one taking it with me) and we left.

It was after 5 minutes that I noticed someone walking further away from the group, I turned around to get a better view and saw it wasn't even on of us, it was the dragon-like creature following us. It was carefully evading trees and bushes, parts of houses and cars as it followed us, well .. me that is. Its gaze was still fixated on me as it walked and once every few steps its tail would brush against a tree or something setting it on fire. The sarcastic and rebellious teen inside of me (or that's what my father says) wanted to make some sarcastic remark of never needing a stove anymore or instant campfires but I held it in, not wanting to sound disrespectfull or whatever.

Totally not, and if I am I'm so not going to blame it on being a teenager you know, raging hormones 'n stuff (or whatever they say in those "Your teen(s) and you" or "Get them to behave" books for desperate parents)

Promise .. okay maybe not.

I swallowed another sarcastic remark about the creature's flaming tail when I noticed that I wasn't exactly .. _afraid _of it anymore, sure when you locked me with it in some random shed I'd probably wet my pants but now, walking with my friends I didn't fear it .. that much.

I sighed and continued listening to Jordan telling me about her, yes she actually said it was hers, Winnie.

Winnie was an jello-like blue _something _with purple antenna's sticking from its head, the most weird part were it's out of proportion eyes, they were big, round and brown .. and _cute._

It just didn't fit with the creature's not-cute body, maybe it was a mix of cute and not-cute giving it cute eyes, who knows.

The moment the walls were visible I looked back and saw the dragon-like creature stopping and glaring at the wall before walking away, he clearly didn't like either the wall or what was behind it, I didn't blame him, even I wouldn't walk to where people wouldn't hesistate to put a bullet between my eyes and then use me as a experiment and .. well .. lots of other stuff.

Once I returned home I watched the news, apparently the president of the United States wanted to bomb some of the 'hot-spots', my dad would say 'Nuke the place into next year' without even looking up from his paper, it was a move that surprised almost the whole world but it only made the president look more human, approachable even, because it meant that he too wanted to have this threat eliminated, I just shrugged.

It wasn't my problem, that was what almost the whole world thought at that moment, but for me and those roughly counted 3 million others it was a lie, it would be our problem _very _soon.

I went to my grandparent's house after watching the news 2 times, nothing changed, and chatted with them for a while. My grandfather was old, they always are, but mine is _really _old because he even fought in World War 2 against the Germans, with that in his past the first sentence he said to me was "Dearie, it's those Germans again ! It's all their fault !" after which my grandmother hushed him and said that this was no one's fault and that he couldn't blame the Germans, even after his past, because it was unfair towards them.

Whe then chatted for a while, just like before this mess, and after 2 cups of tea and a few cookies I left again, I saw people standing in rows in front of our shops and some were preaching the end of the world, I ignored them with a sigh and walked a little quicker.

When I came home it was already time for dinner and I just took a few bites before watching the news again and going to bed.

That night I dreamt of nuclear weapons, dragon-like creatures and big brown eyes.

_**Day Six, **_6th of January 2009

I woke up tot he sound of Daan's voice as he yelled at me to wake up, I groaned and turned around when he pushed me out of my bed. I fell to the ground with a dull thud and rubbed my back which was now sore.

"Thank's Daan" I grumbled before grabbing some clothes from my chair and pushing him out of the door to get dressed properly. Once I was done I let him back in the room and once inside he closed the door and started talking, it was as if someone opened the flood gates.

"Well yesterday evening Jordan came to me with a _great _and _awesome _idea about the creatures, you know Peter and Winnie ? Well we could, like, go on an adventure and be like those hero's and all and show those scientist-people that they aren't pure evil !"

He took a breath before continuing.

"And then we could travel all around Europe and be like those X-Men or something saving people and these creatures can do awesome things so _we _don't need super powers and we could maybe make some circus and show their tricks and learn them to roll over or .. or jump thourgh a flaming _car _while wearing high heels !"

"Eh Daa-" I was cut off by his voice "And Mark and Joanne are going, Jordan and I too so you should come too and pack some stuff and then it's like one huge camping trip !"

"Daan I don't thi-" I was cut off again "And we could take all our money and canned food and sleeping bags and .. _marshmellows _! Oh ! And also some cookies and scary stories !"

Then I did something even more stupid than the one time I stuck my head in the toilet and tried to drink from it after seeing a dog doing it, I said yes.

I shrugged.

"Yeah why not, I mean if I don't go I'm left all alone and bored .. this could be .. _fun _?"

And then we started planning, we would leave tomorrow (yes it was early and alarm bells should have been going off) and get all of our money, lots of food, bottles of water and clothes and some walky-talkies and milary-paint just for fun.

And that's what we did, we nearly raided the stores that still held canned food, bought durable (or what we hoped was durable) clothes, some medicine stuff, and I took lots of apples with me.

Had I been a tad bit smarter I would have said no, went back to bed, and never got dragged into this crap.

Sadly enough I wasn't.

_**Day Seven, **_7th of January 2009.

I left a note on my parent's desk saying I would be fine and that they didn't have to worry about me and all that stuff, before I went out to meet up at the wall with the rest of the "KTSAFTWAOWC/AF" group which meant "Kick Those Scientist's Ass For Think Wrong About Our Wonderful Creature/Alien Friends"- group.

Yes the nam was created by Joanna and Daan.

They are a deadly pair.

Once we were away from the walls I packed one of my apples and looked around, searching for a red-scaly-dragon-think-with-a-tail-that's-on-fire.

I found it sitting on what once might have been a roof looking at the apple in my hand.

I threw it at it, before walking towards it.

"Say buddy, I'm gonna leave this place for the _big _adventure .. and I kind off need you because all the others already have their own creature-thingie and I don't ... so if you go with me ? ... you'll get apples ?" I asked.

Its gaze fixated on me as it slowly stood before it nodded equally slow.

"Great !" I smiled.

"And I've got to name you .. " I was contemplating between two names before I found it.

"Alex, I'm going to name you Alex, and you'll be a he"  
>Alex looked at me, eyes uncaring, as he took the apple I had hidden in the pocket from my coat.<p>

I quickly went back to Daan and the rest of our "KTSAFTWAOWC/AF" group with Alex following closely behind.

We left the safety of our homes just to get on some adventure, not having any survival skills and with weird creatures lurking in every corner.

Of course I didn't think of that when I left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Not mine.<em>**

**_Another chapter, I updated this one before Purple Glory because this is a little easier to write because it isn't my main priority, this is just a story I write when I feel like it while Purple Glory is my 'more serious' work if you can call it that (For the Purple Glory readers, it will be updated before this Thursday if that's unclear)  
>Clearing things up:<br>1. Why go on an adventure when there are evil pokèmon outside ? Because they don't care about the consequences, have you ever watched a movie while wishing you could be the hero/heroine ? They have, and they take it in their own hands to be that.  
>2. They left, just like that ? What you wanted me to write another 4 chapters about the 'scary aliens being scary' and them not doing anything ?<br>3. Alex ? Yep, Alex._**

**_Reviewers (Didn't expect any when posting this O.o)_**

**_Neelyn8r:  
>Glad you liked it ! it's very different from writing Purple Glory but still very interesting to do it.<br>Hope you like this chapter as well, do you get the big brown eyes and blue jello-body pokèmon named Winnie ? ^^_**

**_Omega The Omniscient:  
>* Screams wildly * Thank you so much for adding me to your favorite-author list, if I could I would get a plane to wherever you live just to thank you but sadly enough I don't have enough money to get a plane so you'll have to do it with this :D<br>It's either the smell of science or the smell of something totally different .. or grandma.  
>I like the concept too, which is why I'm writing this :) they are from a different universe where eleven-year-olds manage to save the world from an evil organisation every few years ^^<br>Well if I made her scared of them I couldn't just have her go on this whole adventure without being a major Sue, just like when Jacob had to find a way to go thourgh Eterna Forest, if it wasn't for Danny they would have been stuck there forever.  
>Alex (As he is now named) will go after a few more 'meaty treats' soon, very soon *Insert mad laughter*<br>Hope you liked this chapter too._**

**_Reviews are always welcome and make me very happy ;)_**


	3. Author's Note

Hi dear readers of either Purple Glory or Apples, this is mainly to apologize for not updating and to explain the next 3 weeks.

I'm about to go camping on what we call a 'camping' (Place for people with tents,trailers/caravans etc) but it has WI-FI ! (And it actually works !)  
>So here's how it's about to go:<br>I **_will _**update both of my stories, before next week, if all goes well but:  
>1. WI-FI may not allow me to either log-in or update my stories, If I don't update it doesn't work.<br>2. It's still my holiday, I may not have time.  
>3. I have to share ONE computer with 4 people, 2 of them (me included) are very likely to not be wanting to share<br>4. My parents may not allow me to spend more than one hour using it -.-''  
>5. I do not have any e-mail there so I'll be slow in replying etc :(<p>

Why I didn't update ? My computer died while having written over 3k words for Purple Glory, without saving, leaving me at 722 words only to have my computer crash completely again leaving me without e-mail, internet or word (This is why I didn't review/reply etc) and my niece from France is here so we have to entertain her as well, not that I mind 'cause she's awesome.  
>This is how it is now, once I get back from my 3 week trip I'll promise you to write at least 7 more chapters (at least for Purple Glory)<p>

Oh I also fixed an error in some chapter from Purple Glory, it said a yellow T instead of a yellow R, hope you get the hint now ;)

Love, greetings, apologies etc ..

Shynah

Note: This author's note will in the end be replaced by the real chapter ;)


End file.
